Papa Raphie
by Damgel
Summary: Raphael and Donnie are expecting a little bundle of joy soon; but first they have to deal with their family, and a sudden surprise. RaphxDon LeoxMikey a MPreg fic


Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT; I just like to play with them :) And also; the names Mitsu and Tabitha, I borrowed them from Corky Castel who has a bunch of WONDERFUL!! TMNT het fiction here on . I fell in love with those two characters so I couldn't resist borrowing them and playing with them for a little bit. :) I did get her permission, so I'm square on that arrangment. But check her stuff out, it's brilliant stuff! :D

Dedicated to: Corky, because you're so awesome :) thanks for everything! You're the best!

-- --

Papa Raphie

By: Melissa the Damgel

Chuckling, Donatello tilted his head, staring down at the cooing red masked head pressed against his belly. Raphael was jabbering on about something that had to do with motorbikes and teaching his new little one to bash skulls all efficient like. He rubbed Raph's shoulders, smiling all the brighter the more excitedly Raphael had began to talk to his belly. It was silly but so endearing. He also found Raphael tended to stare at him with a smug smile and a proud glimmer in his eyes. Donnie gave up telling him he had to stop staring because the more his belly grew and began to show his progress, the more joyous Raphael became and the more he stared and had begun to pamper him – he even had taken up strutting like a peacock around the lair.

It was still weird. Even after having dealt with this exact situation in the past, it was still weird to comprehend! It fascinated him to no end that his body had mutated as it had so it could somehow change just enough to allow eggs to be produced and to be fertilized. It was completely amazing what nature would do to ensure a species survival – and he was more than excited (though still very nervous) about what was to come; for he and Raphael were going to have a little baby turtle crawling about very soon.

"-an' yer Uncle Casey is a real wackbag, but don't hold it against him or nothin'. After all, ya got yer Uncle Mikey who is practically in his own orbit with how spacey he is, and yer Uncle Leo can be a real dic-"

Coughing loudly, Donnie raised a brow and Raph literally bit his tongue to keep himself from finishing that thought.

"Anyway…" He cleared his throat before continuing, "And seein' how yer Grandpa will be workin' ya and trainin' ya so you're able ta defend yerself, I'm really the only normal one livin' here. You'll probably be learning ta fix computers and motorcycles before you're three cause yer Mommy-"

"I thought we settled on 'Dad'." Don grumped, narrowing his eyes and folding his arms over his chest – and extremely large belly.

Raphael grinned slightly, rubbing at the stretched plastron and nuzzling it gently – because he knew he could get away with it. "Yeah, yer Dad and I'm Pop. But yer the one with a uterus."

Puffing up in indignation, Donatello outright glared at him. "I do _not_ have a uterus! How many times do I have to tell you? Turtle's don't have uterus'! They have what is called a clo-"

"A cloacal, I know. I just prefer not thinkin' about you layin' our egg through your ass, alright?"

Donnie frowned at his lover but had to concede the point – it was rather disturbing when he put it that way. "Yeah, okay." He mumbled then shyly looked okay, only to try and discretely look at Raphael once more as he baby-talked against his belly.

It wasn't natural for their species to show their readiness in egg-laying, but he supposed it had something to do with their mutation and the fact they could generate some body heat as well as the fact that they possessed sweat glands to cool their bodies.

"Oh! He moved!" Raph squeaked and pressed his cheek into Don's plastron, his eyes wide and the grin on his face was absolutely adorable.

Donatello smiled, all the annoyances from the last two minutes already forgotten and forgiven. He reached for him, touching his cheek. "I don't think the egg can move, Raph."

"Well maybe he's moving _in _his egg. Ever think of that?" He wrinkled his nose, gazing up at him before he pressed back against his belly and grinned, amber eyes sparkling and his fingers pressing firmly but as gently as possible into Don's plastron.

Chuckling and stroking his cheek, Donatello watched his lover for a full minute with a huge grin on his face. A fluttering in his belly from all the love he was feeling stirred inside and his heart sped up its pace. His cheeks flush and he felt silly like he was once again his younger self stealing kisses from his husband-to-be when they were only nine years old. He was so happy… he loved him so much and he was uplifted at the sight of Raphael so excited over what they had accomplished together.

"Ya know; I hope he has your eyes." Raphael declared, looking up at Donatello, complete sincerity in his voice and in his eyes.

Blushing, Donnie looked away, his fingers fidgeting against his shoulders shyly, "Okay…" was the only think he was able to say.

Raph kissed the big belly in front of him and he smiled all the more, though he now looked rather sheepish as well. "I mean, yer eyes are so dark and handsome; I want him to have your eyes."

"What if the egg is a girl?" Donnie asked.

Shrugging, Raph tried to wave it off – but he couldn't hide the little look of hope there – yeah, Raphie wanted a little girl to coddle. Donnie smiled all the brighter and stroked his cheek adoringly, "If we have a little girl though, I want her to have your eyes."

"You're brains though; my girl will have ta be smart and pretty." He announced and dropped his eyes, smiling at the large belly in front of him. "Yeah… she'll be a genius like you, and she'll like be beautiful and play with dolls; but she'll be the best student when learning ninjutsu from Splinter..." he trailed off, his amber eyes glowing in delight from his dreams of who she would become.

Bending down and nudging Raphael's face upwards, Donatello pressed a warm and adoring kiss to his lover's lips – answering Raphael's churr with one of his own as the turtle below him placed one hand on his hip while the other rubbed his belly.

Breaking the kiss was slow and lingering and a few more churrs erupted from them both. Donnie sighed and hummed happily. "You're going to make a great Papa." He whispered, delighting in the small blush rushing into Raph's cheeks .

He shrugged and peeked away – but he could see it in his posture; Raph really hoped he would be.

Donnie loved these moments. He loved listening to Raphael talk on and on about everything he was going to do with their child once they hatched, and he loved seeing that hopeful glint in Raph's eyes every time the prospect of a girl came up. Raphael wouldn't admit it, but he wanted to dote and gush on a little girl of his own and treat her like a little princess. He was hullarious as well as adorable – big bad Raphie wanted a daughter.

He wanted to lounge in the warm, tender moment, but a chill rushed up his spine at just that moment and his swollen tail twitched slightly against his carapace. With a heavy sigh and a slight pout about having to move, Donatello shifted against his lover and rubbed Raphael's cheeks tenderly to draw his attention back up to his face. "I'm getting cold. I need to go bask for awhile."

Raphael moved immediately and wrapped his arm about his shoulders and began to rub his hands against his arms to help warm him up. Looking him over nervously , he gently lead Donnie out of his room and towards the stares so he could take him down to the main living area. "Are you hungry? I mean, ya gotta eat somethin'. Ya didn't have breakfast-"

"No, I don't think I could keep anything down if I tried." Don laughed sheepishly, holding on tightly to Raphael's arm as he waddled down the stairs with his help.

Raph took a moment to steady Donatello upon the stairs so he could catch his breath, and he watched him closely, a worried look etched upon his features that he had given up weeks ago trying to hide. Donnie had informed him this morning that he thought his nesting instincts were kicking in and he felt ready to lay the egg. That alone sent Raphael into a state of frenzy that made him half expect Don to just lay the egg there on the floor any second, and brought him to new heights of edginess and watchfulness that was quickly becoming more pronounced then the last three months put together after he had found out Donnie was pregnant. Donatello offered him a reassuring grin and he felt himself relax immediately. He had such a lovely smile.

"Ya sure you're all right?" Raphael ventured to ask anyway; it never hurt to be careful.

"I'm not going to drop dead if you aren't around. I'm just fine!" Donnie laughed, only ever so annoyed – besides, seeing Raphie all over-protective was _really_ cute.

Raphael narrowed his eyes, "Well… that's beside the point."

Rolling his own eyes, Donatello turned, meaning to head towards the couch in the main half of the lair where nearly a dozen heating lamps were situated around the couch to provide a warm and delightful place to bask, but he stopped and raised his brow at Leo and Mikey. They were fighting again – this time over a bag of Cheetos.

Tears welled within Michelangelo's eyes the moment Leo won, and great racking sobs began to fill the room. Curling over his large belly – that looked just like Donatello's belly, only higher up and slightly smaller – Michelangelo let loose a wail.

"You don't love me! You don't want your babies to live!" he yowled like he was about to die. Michelangelo flung his head back and his hands slapped against the couch's cushions as he let loose a torrent of wracking sobs that were full bodied shudders that incapacitated him completely.

"But I'm hungry too!" Leonardo hiccupped, his own set of tears filling his eyes and then flowing down his cheeks as his face contorted and he cried. "Our babies are hungry too! And you already had some an-an-and you ate the last granola bar!" Leo bawled and stuffed some chips in his mouth even as he gasped and sobbed, a hand resting atop his too expectant belly.

The two turtles wailed and sobbed, crying as they leaned towards the other on the couch and curling together, weeping torturously even as they continued to sneak food from each other and stuffing it into their mouths.

Wincing, Donnie hesitated and peeked towards Raphael, who was currently trying hard _not_ to look disgusted at the fact Mikey was trying to pry an old candy bar out from between Leo's shell and the couch cushions.

"Eeh… maybe I'll go bask in my room. I still have a few heat lamps set up around my computer chair."

"Good idea." Raph grunted and led Donnie around the couch in a wide arc from the two overly emotional and pregnant turtles. Leonardo and Michelangelo were about a month behind Donnie; so they were still in that emotional stage; that frighteningly emotional stage.

Out of nowhere, four little turtles, all appearing about the same age of three and four, came bursting into the lair, followed closely by an exhausted, but still rather pleased looking Splinter.

"Daddy! DaddyDaddyDaddyDaddy!" Two squealed. They were the same hazy forest green color with hints of red patches across their temples; and they were both girls. The two flung themselves upon Michelangelo's legs and held on tightly, gazing adoringly up at him; one with intense velvety brown eyes, and the other with brilliant blue. They giggled then pouted as they saw their Daddy crying. Turning their eyes first to Leo – who now had his own pair of rich sea green, and brown and blue eyed pair of little boy turtles strapped to his legs – the two girls looked back to Michelangelo and pouted.

"Daddy! Why you and Father so sad! Oh! I know! It 'cause you can't reach the popcorn! I get it!" The one on the left – a little brown eyed beauty who looked exactly like her father (only as a little girl), but with her Daddy's infamous smile – declared and darted off, finger in the air because she was on a mission.

"No! I'll get it!" both of the sea green boys declared and they quickly detached themselves from their father's legs, but instead of going around the couch, they went up and over the top of it, one of them landing on his hands and knees while the other tackled his little sister to the ground. The girl cried out in horror and her own tears sprung to her eyes as she wailed – being just as vocally skilled in that department as her daddy.

"Peter! Get off of Mitsu!" Raphael snapped, glaring at his nephew. He left Donatello's side to march over to the two and drag the slightly larger boy off his sister by the back of his shell. "What the hel- what the crud did you do that for! You know better!"

"But I wanted to get it!" Peter wailed and sniffled, rubbing his nose and looking completely dejected.

The other little boy, Yoshi, tiptoed past his uncle before darting to the kitchen, fully intent on helping his Father and Daddy by getting the popcorn popped first! After all, Mitsu was very little. She could hurt herself. He was bigger, so he thought he should handle the hot popcorn and help his baby sister.

Mitsu sniffled and lifted up her big, large, absolutely adorable little face with those big brown eyes that seemed to drain all contention and willpower out of everyone's body after gazing into those intoxicating eyes for too long.

Flinching, Raphael hesitated, peeking at Peter, who was pouting and trying to give him the puppy eyes with his big blue ones; but failing miserably; and he melted, churring to his niece and dropping his nephew to scoop the little girl up into his arms and cradle her to his chest. "You okay Mitsie?" he coddled the little girl, getting a wrinkled nose from his nephew who was standing up and rubbing his sore tail.

"My turn!" the other little girl – whose name was Tabitha – darted over, tugging excited on her uncle's arm. "Please Uncle Raphie! I want up!"

"But, my popcorn!" Michelangelo called out, his eyes filling with more tears.

"Daddy's popcorn!" Mitsu shouted and wriggled about in his arms till Raphael let her down. Once she was free, she darted off to the kitchen looking every part like a little turtle on a mission!

Smirking after his niece, Raphael suddenly found himself surrounded by two giggling and grinning little turtles with maniacal delight shining upon their faces at the prospect of getting to play with their uncle. Raph shouted in surprise and horror as he was tackled to the ground by the two very happy and squealing turtle-tots ranging from three to four. He hollered again, hoping to save himself, but it was no use – once the little ones smelled fear they attacked together in a pack, and the adult was a goner.

"Would ya'll get off me?" Raphael barked, struggling against them, his fingers digging into their sides as he tickled them, sending them squealing as they fell off him only to crawl back on after his fingers went to attack the other tot.

Donatello smiled from his doorway, watching Raphael play with his niece and nephew. He then watched little Mitsu and big brother Yoshi rush back to their two parents carrying a huge bowl of popcorn that looked to be filled with at least four bags of microwavable popcorn between the two of them. Yoshi received instant kisses from Mikey who declared he was now his favorite child. Mitsu smiled lovingly up at her daddy, but was soon squealing in delight and giggling with her chuckling Father who blew raspberries against her neck and gave her Eskimo kisses to her nose as he thanked her before quickly shoveling some of that popcorn into his mouth. Mitsu smiled cutely to him and pressed a sloppy kiss to her Father's cheek, giggling at the surprised look on her Father's face. She bounced happily. She always loved surprising him.

"Am I also your favorite?" she asked with all sunshine and smiles.

Leo smiled and returned the kiss, nuzzling his mini-me. "Of course, you and your brothers and sister are all my favorites."

She giggled and hugged his head before she jumped over the couch to join in on the fray against Uncle Raphael.

"No! Not another!" Raphael hollered but was tackled by two bodies instead of just one as Yoshi decided he too much join in on the fight to become king of the Raphael Mountain!

The children squealed in delight and avalanched over the top of him in a squirming, laughing mess.

"Aren't I your favorite?" Michelangelo welled up, his voice squeaking. His lower lip quivered, for he was so close to crying once again.

Leonardo reached for him, kissing his cheek even though he was already crying. "Of course! I love you! I love you so much!" He wailed and the two dropped into another awkward pregnant belly hug.

Smiling and looking down at his own belly, Donatello rubbed at his plastron and sighed happily – oh yes, their little family was growing and they were more than happy for it. Though the lair was quickly becoming far too small for them all.

Joining his son, Splinter touched Donatello's belly with a warm smile upon his face. "I am looking forward to having more grandchildren." His eyes lit up and Donnie couldn't help but smile back. "It is about time you and Raphael finally had your own."

Donatello blushed and sheepishly peeked down at his belly, though he quickly looked back up at him and smiled back just as joyfully at his father. "Yes, well… it… took longer than we thought."

Splinter's eyes were warm and loving; it was something that made Donnie's insides jump and his heart ache from the pure, parental love being declared with that single look alone.

"Our family is growing so rapidly, I never imagined we would become such a wondrous clan. To see you and your brothers so happy, and to see grandchildren running about with such carefree spirits, it puts my heart at ease knowing you boys will be happy and never alone once this old rat is gone."

"Father…" Don began but he was silenced simply by Splinter's upraised hand.

Smiling upon his son, Splinter patted Don's belly once more before stepping away to go about his business. "Now then, it is time for my afternoon meditation. Heaven help us once Michelangelo and Leonardo's eggs have hatched; they have their hands full already! To have another brood in the next three months time, we shall never have another moment's peace!" he laughed, "Not to forget your own brood as well, of course." He added before quietly walking away towards his study, beginning to hum and faintly sing a soft Japanese song to himself.

Donnie tilted his head and gazed at his family, and he realized his father was correct – that they would never be alone after this.

Oh, there it was. This feeling….

Donatello's spine straightened and he shivered from this intense desire. He turned, looking into his room and eyeing the entire area in front of him. He paused and shivered again as his tail wiggled slightly and he felt suddenly too full and his belly gave a small quiver.

Shuffling into his lab, he closed the door and locked it tight. His nesting instincts took over as he made his way into his dimly lit room – excited and nervous all at once. Mikey and Leo had explained to him what he would feel and what he should do; but both had argued the best way to lay them and where. Mikey was perfectly content laying his eggs in a shoe box with some napkins as padding with Donnie being the one to take care of them before they hatched; while Leo had used a potted plant with a heat lamp and a twenty-four hour guarded watch before he was satisfied. So what would his instincts be? What were they going to tell him?

He supposed that was probably why he was overly prepared with over five different nesting areas in his room.

Later that night, Don called Raphael back into the room, smiling shyly and utterly exhausted. He wanted nothing more than to curl up and sleep; but Raph had been worried and had knocked on his door several times that afternoon – it was about time he explained to him why he had been so busy.

Leading his lover to a corner of the room were several heat lamps, a large plastic tub filled with potting soil and a vermiculite mixture were set up in an enclosed space that was just barely moist to the skin upon entering it. Carefully brushing back the soil about two inches down, Donnie revealed the eggs within.

The smile that spread over Raphael's face was beyond words – and so was the kiss he gave him. Donnie leaned against Raph heavily, purring faintly in his chest as he felt just how excited and extremely proud his lover was. He laughed as Raphael lifted him up in his arms and spun a circuit, laughing and grinning that they were now only two months away from becoming full time parents. Donatello wrapped his ars about him, basking in the way he held him. Raphael seemed to stand taller all of a suddenly and they turned to stare down at their eggs, soaking in the wonder of the event in front of them.

Raphael kissed him again before he forced him to go to bed and reminded him every three seconds just how much he loved him.

And for the rest of the week, Raph strutted around the lair with a grin and swagger to his step, bragging about just how amazing his Donnie was and how perfect their eggs were – after all, he had cause to be proud: they were having triplets.

-- --

first (laughs) so what did you think of my 'surprise'? (giggles)

honestly though, the reason i did that was because I spent probably three weeks reading up on everything i could find on Red Eared Sliders (though I've already forgotten must of it by now XD) and in every article I read they always said that the breed lays 2+ eggs; I never came across one that said they lay a single egg; so I guess I decided to have fun with that little tidbit.

and can anyone guess which kids were laid by Mikey and Leo? :D here are their names again: The two girls: Mitsu and Tabitha, the two boys: Yoshi and Peter. I'm just curious to see what ya'll think. I have my own idea (nothing concrete mind you). :) and I'll give extra hugs to whoever guesses who named who XD (so easy!) though the toughy one would be - why did they name them that. :D

aaaanyway; i hope you enjoyed. I just had this image of Donnie waddling around with this huge belly, and then Mike and Leo sobbing on the couch, telling each other how much they love each other even as they cry and sob over the chips that fell off the couch or something XD I loved the image! It wouldn't leave me alone for weeks! so I finally broke down and wrote it out. Raph was just so cute in my head as an expectant Papa; Raphie really would be the bested daddy! :D I want him to have little ones running around!

and Splinter needed grandkids (giggles)

Oh yes; I must tell you though, I got the names Mitsu and Tabitha for the girls from my friend, Corky Castel from . She writes the most wonderful ninja turtles het and with original characters too! I normally don't like OC's, but her's are so real that I fell in love with her stories and they captured my imagination - and her little girl, Mitsu, is just about the cutest creature ont his planet! XD so I asked for her permission to use their names in this fic and she said I could. yay! so I do have to dedicate this fic to her because she's just that awesome!

alright; i hope you enjoyed - heh, it's definitely not the best thing in the world, but it's goal is just to be cute, not fabulous.

And I have about 6 or 7 other short stories started... DX and two of them are actually two new series; gah! and one of them is EATING MY BRAIN!!

wish me luck; and tell me what you think! I love reviews!!

--Melissa the Damgel


End file.
